It Takes Two
by Whispy the Espeon
Summary: A Linoone learns the power of two is great. He goes through hard times and meets other pokemon. however, sometimes things take a turn for the worse... read to find out
1. A Sister And Brother

It Takes Two

Chapter 1: A Sister And Brother

I was walking through the fields alone when I was attacked by a Bidoof. I unleashed Thunderbolt and a bolt of lightning flew from my body striking the Bidoof and it ran off hurt.

I continued my walk when something caught my eye. It was unlike anything I have seen before. I looked up in the sky and saw two pokemon flying around happily in the sky. One was red and white and the other was blue and white. They looked like they were having fun. Suddenly the red one saw me looking up at them and flew down hovering in front of me. It looked into my eyes and I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Hi!" she said.

"hello" I replied.

"any reason you were watching us?" she asked still smiling.

"I thought it was cute..." I replied.

"thanks!" she said smiling happily then she looked up at the blue one.

"Bro. Come here!" she said and the blue one flew down next to her.

"Hi there!" he said.

"hello" I replied.

"the names Latios... and this is my sister Latias" the blue one said.

"cool! I'm Speeder." I replied.

"ok Speeder!" Latias said.

"Sis, we gotta go!" Latios said

"oh alright... " Latias said. She hugged me quickly.

"Bye Speeder!" she said as she flew away.

I tried to forget about that but couldn't. I just kept on with my walk. I eventualy got to a tree on a hill and I crawled under neath it and layed down. I drifted to sleep.


	2. A Wierd Day

It Takes Two

Chapter 2: A Wierd Day

When I woke up. It was sunrise. However it wasn't the beautiful sunrise that got my attention. It was the same duo I had met yesterday sleeping in the field at the foot of the hill. They were sleeping next to eachother but Latias woke up before Latios and she looked around. I tried to hide myself by laying down and ducking into the grass and I looked at the sunrise. I felt something touch me from behind. I turned around angrily to see what it was. Just to see that it was Latias.

"Hiya!" she said smiling happily.

"hello again" I said starting to smile.

"you're the same Linoone from yesterday. Speeder was it?" she asked.

I nodded and smiled happily.

"you weren't this happy yesterday." she said.

I was begining to wonder why she wasn't happy today.

"oh well! it's good to see you again." she said as she smiled happily.

"Likewise!" I replied then I was touched by something from behind. I spun around to see what it was but I didn't see anything.

"whats the matter?" Latias asked.

I looked back at her and smiled.

"something touched me." I said.

"brother... stop..." she said and Latios appeared behind me.

"ok... I was just having fun..." Latios said frowning slightly.

"there's other ways to have fun bro" Latias said still smiling.

"ok..." Latios said.

I looked at the two and I stepped out from between the two of them and they looked at me.

"Speeder? is something wrong?" Latias asked moving closer to me.

"uhh... I don't like being between two people is all." I replied smiling slightly.

"oh... ok" she said.

She looked directly into my eyes and I could not look away. She then got closer to me and she petted my head lightly. I felt my face grow warm.

"Cute you blushed." she said smiling happily.

I turned away from her angrily. "so?" I replied

"oh... sorry..." she said. I turned around to see her moving further away from me looking down sadly.

I didn't know what to do at this moment. I could tell Latias was upset, but I didn't know how to make her happy without it seeming awkward.

I walked closer to her and stood up next to her and put my paw on her shoulder reassuringly.

"it's ok... I'm sorry." I said smiling happily.

"Speeder...you care about me?" she asked smiling slightly.

"yes Latias... I do care... you two need to stay together.. and besides.. I don't like seeing others sad." I replied

"oh... is that all?" she said. I knew what she was trying to make me do.

"yup!" I said as I smiled.

"thanks Speeder!" Latias said.

"your welcome." I said.

She hugged me. I returned the hug this time. She looked at her brother.

"Bro lets go! Bye Speeder!" she said as we let go of eachother and she flew off with her brother.

I figured that they would come back here since this was where they slept. So I went out and ate. I came back at sunset and layed back down on top of the hill. I didn't fall asleep though. Latias and Latios got back and Latios layed down in the field below. Latias was talking to him but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Latias then flew up on the hill by me and layed down beside me. I didn't say anything. I just looked at her and she went to sleep.

I thought about why does she want to sleep by me? I fell asleep soon after I asked myself that question.


	3. Latias

It Takes Two

Chapter 3: Latias

When I woke up the next day I notice Latias wasn't there. I looked around and found her down by where Latios had been. Something was wrong. Latios wasn't there and there were tire tracks leading back towards civilization. Latias turned around and saw me looking down at her and she then looked back at the spot where Latios had been. I ran down the hill and stopped next to her. She was crying. I almost started crying too. But then I realised I could follow the scent. So I sniffed the tire tracks they weren't fresh enough to be able to follow them.

"dammit!" I called out and latias Looked at me.

"sorry..." I said

"no it's ok... " she replied and she hugged me.

"Speeder... " she said holding me tight.

"I know" I replied knowing what she was feeling like...

She let go of me and smiled slightly. Suddenly the surroundings changed and we were seeing buildings and cars flash by. We were on the back of a flat bed rig. I looked around scanning the surroundings. I noticed the truck stopped at a huge building that was bluish because it had windows all over it. Suddenly we were back in the field.

"what happened?" I asked

"Latios.. he used Sight-sharing... did you get what that building looked like?" she said as she got a look of confidence on her face.

"I sure did!" I replied.

"good... lets save my Bro!" she said.

"good idea!" I replied and I jumped on her back and we flew towards the city.

* * *

heh... will they be able to rescue Latios?  
only time will tell...


	4. A Baby

It Takes Two

Chapter 4: A Baby

We flew a while but Latias got tired. I got off her back and we rested. After a little while we got ready to go again. We saw a shadow on the ground and we both looked up to see a huge green serpent flying through the couds. I remembered how I was all alone when I hatched. The pain and loneliness. I didn't wan't Latias to have to deal with anything nearly as bad. I looked up at Latias and she looked down at me. We both smiled and moved on. I was running when something caught my eye. I stopped and Latias stopped a few seconds after.

"Whats wrong?" she asked coming back to where I was.

"nothing but..." I said looking in a bush and I found a little pokemon. It was small but had two claws and four pairs of fins on its sides. It looked like it was able to swim because its tail had fins on it. It had eyestalks that stuck out the sides of its head.

"hi lil guy" I said softly. Latias came over to take a look and she smiled.

"It looks like a baby..." she said and smiled happily.

"should we take it?" I asked looking at her.

"of course!" she replied happily.

"ok... what kind of pokemon do you think it is?" I asked Latias as I grabbed the little pokemon and put it on my back.

"I don't know..." she replied.

"oh well... lets keep moving" I said and we started moving again but slower since we had a baby with us.

We got about a half mile when it was night time. We stopped into an open meadow and let the little pokemon sleep. Latias curled her body around it as if it was her own child.


	5. Questions

It Takes Two

Chapter 5: Questions

"Speeder?" Latias said looking in my direction.

"what?" I replied as I walked over to her.

"I was wondering... do you think we should keep this baby?" she asked knowing full well what my answer would be.

"of course..." I replied.

"this little guy is so cute... I'm glad we found him..." she said.

"me too..." I said as I snuggled down next to the baby.

"umm Speeder I was wondering do you think we will get Latios back?" she asked looking concerned.

I did not know if we would or wouldn't. We might already be too late. We might not be too late. I had no clue.

"I'm not sure..." I said answering sincerely.

Latias looked at me and I could see her eyes getting ready to cry. I moved over next to her and cuddled her. She looked at me and smiled slightly. She then started grooming the fur on top of my head and I lied down relaxing. I fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry for the extremely short chapter... trust me I'll make up for it!


	6. Morning Romance

It Takes Two

Chapter 6: Morning Romance

I woke up the next morning with a sharp pain in my side. I opened my eyes to see the little baby poking me. I looked over and saw Latias was still asleep and she had put her head on my back. I smiled and licked her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She smiled slightly and nuzzled my neck gently. I blushed slightly and started to get up but Latias put her arm around me and brought me back down to her. I looked at her but she just smiled.

"Latias... I know you want to cuddle with me... but-" I said as she cut me off

"but what? are we not close?" she said retaliating.

"of course we're close... but-" I tried to say but I got cut off again.

"then why can't I cuddle with you? It's only sun rise..." she said giving me that pleading look.

I had to admit. She had a point. It was only sun rise. The enemy wouldn't be working this early anyway. I decided to give in.

"fine...I'll cuddle with you." I said as I cuddled close to her and she layed her neck across mine and our eyes looked at eachother. The baby was chasing its own tail. I smiled happily and Latias did the same. we both looked back at eachother and I layed there. She kept her arm around me but picked her neck off of mine. She then nuzzled my cheek and I smiled.

"Latias..." I began but she cut me off.

"you don't have to say it... I feel the same about you..." she said.

I smiled and cuddled her. She let me go and I got up. She started flying and we went to the pecha berry bush on the side of the meadow. We ate a few berries and moved on. The little baby followed us. We were traveling when it hit noon.

* * *

Awwww... ain't that cute... they have feelings for eachother...  
They arrive at the outskirts of the city in the next chapter.


	7. Bad Memories

It Takes Two

Chapter 7: Bad Memories

By the time nightfall came we were on a hill. It had one tree on it and down the side of the hill was the city. We looked down at the city. It was the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. There was glowing lights of all colors and some were moving. I went by the tree where Latias and the baby were already asleep. I layed down beside Latias and lightly licked the side of her face. She woke up to see me laying next to her. She looked at me and I looked at her. Our eyes met and we both blushed and cuddled eachother. We both then fell asleep.

I was woken up the next morning by Latias grooming my fur. I looked at her and she smiled back. Before I could do anything she pulled me into a hug. I smiled and slipped away from her and went to a nearby berry bush. I wasn't sure what kind of berry it was. It was black and had what looked like a question mark on the sides of it. I ate a few and they tasted pretty good. I felt a sharp pain in my back and saw the kid had poked me. I gave him a berry and he ate it. I went back and nuzzled Latias.

"come on lets go!" I said.

"ok!" she said and she smiled.

We went walking and right when we entered town. Latias looked at me.

I looked back at her.

"whats wrong?" I asked.

"I was wondering how did you grow up?" she replied.

At that moment I was filled with sorrow. I had grown up alone. Everyone had always laughed and picked on me. I had no family, no friends, no one I could trust to help me out. I suddenly felt alone and helpless. I looked up at her and she could tell from my eyes.

"you grew up miserible didn't you?" she said.

"Well your life was all happy right!" I snapped back at her.

She cringed slightly. "no...I only had my brother to look up to... he helped me through good and bad times in my life... I had no friends...until I met you..." she said as she started to cry.

"well I had no one!" I snapped again.

"stop yelling at me..." she said sadly and I stopped and my ears went back as we slowly moved on.

I felt a pain like no other inside. I knew what it was... It was guilt...

Guilt for yelling at her, her life, and I knew how she felt. Since her brother was the only person she was close to at the time. She was heart broken. We found a nice alley to sleep in at nightfall. I layed on the other side of the space. Latias looked over at me as I looked at her then turned away. I felt something touch my back as I was about to go to sleep. I looked up to see Latias floating in front of me. She kissed my forehead and layed next to me. The baby joined us. We all fell asleep together.

* * *

That was close to ending their relationship. I can't wait to see what happens next... can you?


	8. The Building PT1

It Takes Two

Chapter 8: The Building Pt.1

We woke up the next morning and moved through the city. Humans of every shape and size were looking at us. We then spotted something familiar.

"look there's the truck!" I said and Latias smiled.

"lets go!" she said. I looked at her and nodded. We had to get Latios back. No matter what the cost.

We got in front of the huge building and looked at it. We saw an open window and went in. Suddenly the rooms started flashing red and a loud noise was going off. The next thing I knew there were humans in matching uniforms coming into the room and surrounding us. One of them had a wierd metalic object sticking out of a pocket. I decided not to waste any time and I was about to use Thunderbolt when I heard a loud crack and the tile under me shattered. I was scared now, and I could tell Latias was as well. I looked and there was no where to run. Just then the baby pokemon cut open the legs on one of the humans and the human cried in pain and kicked the baby into the wall. Suddenly the one human holding the metalic object moved it so it was pointing to the baby.

"NO!" I cried as I heard a crack and the baby layed on the floor and stopped moving. Latias started crying and she picked up the baby to see there was a hole going straight through the head. Suddenly her eyes widened in terror and she fired a wierd ball of down at the human with the metalic object and he dropped it and it fell to the floor and the other humans scrambled for it. I pulled it towards us with one of my claws. One of the humans grabbed it from where the other human was holding it before and pulled a lever on it and I heard another crack and I fell to the floor. I felt a severe pain in my rear leg and I looked back to see it was a hole in my leg and blood was oozing out. My eyes widened with terror and I felt that we were done for. Suddenly I heard a loud noise and saw one of the humans hit Latias with the metalic object. She hit the floor and I felt a surge of energy flow through me. I jumped on the human with the metalic object and bit his wrist and twisted it backwards and broke it. My eyes narrowed as I heard the bones shattering. It was a pleasent sound and one of the other humans went to grab the metalic object but I grabbed it in my mouth and crushed it in my jaws. I threw the pieces on the floor and one of the humans ran at me and I cut his chest open and he fell to the ground not breathing anymore. I smiled as I wondered who was going to be my next victim. Two more ran at me and I slashed both of their legs open and they fell to the floor. I then ended their life with a swift slash to the neck.

I licked the blood off of my claws and savored the flavor. Two more humans ran at me and I jumped on one and slashed his throat and the other one tried to punch me but missed. I grabbed his wrist in my jaws and crushed the bone. The bone shattered and I looked at the last human who was backing away from me slowly and he fell. I jumped on his chest and slashed both of his arms open. I enjoyed watching him suffer but then I saw Latias shift a little and slashed his neck. I then licked the blood off of my claws and grinned. Latias looked at me and then at all the dead bodies in the room. She knew it had to happen and I looked to see where we should go. I slowly limped toward a doorway and found a staircase.

"this way!" I said and Latias slowly followed after.

* * *

ooooo you just saw the darker side of Speeder. what will happen next? you'll see...


	9. The Building PT2

It Takes Two

Chapter 9: The Building Pt. 2

Latias carried me on her back down the stair case. When we got to the bottom we saw Latios stuck in some sort of machine. He was in terrible pain and getting hurt more and more. We found the control pannel and tried to see if there was a way to turn it off. But there wasn't. I fired a Thunderbolt attack and it bounced off. There was nothing we could do. Suddenly a human stepped into the room.

"well, well... now I got Latias too... and I get a free Linoone as well!" he said then laughed evily. I watched him closely and he reached for his pocket and took out 3 spheres that were all half red and half white. He tossed them into the air and 3 huge dog like pokemon came out.

"Entei! use Flamethrower! Scuicune! use Ice beam! Raikou! use Thunder!" he said and the dogs obeyed and fired their three attacks at us. I felt something grab me and saw that Latias had gotten us out of the way and the attacks hit the machine. The machine exploded and Latios got free. I jumped on Latias's back and we flew out of there together. The human sent the three dogs after us but they lost our trail. We got back to the hill and we slept that night together as a group. I was in the middle with Latios on my left and Latias on my right.

I woke up in the middle of the night and looked at the stars. I then looked at Latias and Latios who were still asleep. I smiled to myself and went back to sleep.


	10. Farewells

It Takes Two

Chapter 10: Farewells

The next morning I woke up and saw Latias and Latios talking about something. I strained to hear what they were saying down at the bottom of the hill. So I moved down by them. I smiled happily at the both of them. I noticed Latias started crying. I looked at Latios and he nodded as if he knew what I was going to ask. I hugged Latias and she stopped crying.

she quietly said to me, "Speeder... I will love you now and for always..." She kissed my forehead and flew off into the distance with her brother. I watched then turned away. I looked down sadly. I then walked through the forests to an open field and thought about things. Mostly Latias. I curled up and layed there for a while when I felt somethng poke me in the back. I looked up to see a wierd weasle like thing with fire shooting out of it's head and around its back. The fur on it's back was white and the fur on it's belly was a light grey. I looked at it inquisitantly and smiled slightly.

"hello!" she said.

"uhh... hi.." I replied nervously. She grinned slightly and patted the top of my head with her paw.

"I'm Flare!" she said. "and you?"

"I'm Speeder..." I replied

She smiled and layed down next to me and she cuddled up to me. I looked at her and smiled slightly. She fell asleep. I soon followed.


	11. Flare

It Takes Two

Chapter 11: Flare

I woke up the next morning and saw that Flare was looking at me and waiting for me to wake up. I looked into her eyes and smiled. She smiled back.

"good morning Flare!" I said cheerfuly.

"morning Speeder!" she replied and she hopped around me playfuly.

I looked up at the sky and saw that it was a nice day and started to walk off into the forest. Flare followed closely behind.

"where are we going?" she asked, still keeping up with me.

"we?" I said back at her and looked at her confused.

"yeah! we! you and I..." she replied as if making fun of me.

"fine... we're going to a nearby hill..." I said to her as we started moving on again.

I could tell that she was lonely. I slowed down and walked next to her. I then looked at her and smiled. She returned the smile back to me. She then noticed the hole in my back leg.

"what happened there?" she asked.

"a human launched something out of a metalic weapon at me." I replied.

"oh..." she said and she slowed down and her head went down.

"you don't have to worry about it... I'll be fine..." I assured her.

"no... it's not that..." she said.

"then what is it?" I asked.

"my...big brother..." she said.

"what happened to him?" I asked.

"the same thing happened to him except it hit him in the side of his body. He did it to protect me." she said sadly.

"oh...thats sad..." I replied.

"he was the only one I could trust... I had no friends, my family didn't care about me either. All because of my colour"

I couldn't say anything. I was shocked.

"I hate my colour..." she said.

"but I like your colour!" I quickly said. She looked at me and blushed slightly. We started moving again and got to the hill. We stayed on the hill for a little while.

I felt bad for her. Losing her brother. No wonder she became so close to me as quickly as she did. I curled up and stayed awake thinking about it. Flare curled up beside me and went to sleep. I kissed her forehead and fell asleep as well.


End file.
